Just Tori
by ForWhomTheBelleTolls
Summary: They say that if he cheats with you, he's bound to cheat on you. Beck cheats on Tori, and she seeks comfort in the only person she knows who has gone through the exact same thing.


**A/N: I want to say happy birthweek to Pinky (IAmLovingTheStrawberrySwing)! This started out all for her, although it's no longer a Brina oneshot and instead it's going to be my next multichapter story! I hope you like this story.**

**I do not own/am in no way affiliated with Victorious.**

When I went to sleep, he wasn't there. He was there when I woke up, but he wasn't there when I went to sleep.

He was working late.

He was always working late.

He wasn't working late. I don't know when I started to clue in about what was going on, or how long it had been going on before that, but I started to notice things. His hands no longer placing themselves on my shoulders but on my shoulder blades. His quick kisses were longer, as if he were trying to prove a point. When he hugged my friends as they came over, how his hands rested on their backs longer than they should.

Jade looked me in the eyes and told me that he was cheating on me. She could tell.

I guess it's funny how things work out.

Beck and I had been married for a year and a half. How could he do this to me?

I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want him to leave me. How did this happen? How did our lives become this? Both of us knowing his secret, having it be some huge elephant in the room? Or did he even have a clue that I knew?

When I had first started to really succumb to my suspicions, I suspected Jade. It only made sense. He loved her first.

Then Thanksgiving came, and I invited my family and friends to come over.

I saw the way he looked at her.

I saw the way his hand squeezed hers, so quickly, when they hugged.

I saw him glance back and forth between us, as if he were nervous that I'd figure it out.

She never met my eyes.

He didn't come home last night. He's always there in the mornings, but he never comes home at night.

He's with her.

We've been together for six years, from high school to college to this life we lead now.

How did this happen? When? Why?

I love him. I've never loved anybody as much as I love him.

I guess they're right, whoever "they" are. If he cheats with you, he's going to cheat on you.

I had to end this. I couldn't be one of those women. I couldn't.

It had been Tori and Beck for so long, but now it was time to be Tori. I had to be strong. I had to do this. For me.

I waited up for him. At three in the morning, he walked through the bedroom door.

I blinked. It was a long blink, dramatic. I was good at dramatic. I kept a calm face. He recoiled a bit when he saw that I was still awake.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, "I didn't mean to keep you up. I was held up at the office. A whole group of us stayed up. Huge contract that needed to go through."

"Trina? Really, Beck?" I asked, although it wasn't really a question. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Tori, you have to understand," he started to explain.

"Save it," I stopped him, "I don't need excuses."

"I love her," he said. That caught me off guard.

"You _love _her?" I asked softly, "You _love _her? You mean to tell me that you've been sneaking around with my sister behind my back for months because you _love_ her? If you loved either of us you would have gotten up and left a long time ago, Beck!"

"Tori, please," he tried to explain.

"Fine," I complied, "explain to me how you felt that it would be okay to spend months seeing your wife's sister. Tell me why you thought that it would be a good thing to do."

"We didn't know it would go on like this," he pleaded, "We didn't know we'd fall in love."

"Again with the love," I closed my eyes, "how do you love her and treat her like that?"

"You know full well how that works," he whispered softly. He was right. He had treated me the exact same way he treated Trina. I tried very hard to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry now.

"I'm leaving you," I told him.

"What?" He stared in shock as I got up off of the bed and picked up the suitcases that I had packed in the hours of free time I had when waiting for him.

"Goodbye Beck," I said, and I walked out of my bedroom door. I walked out of the house that was half mine, away from the life that I'd known for the last six years.

There hadn't been a fight. It had been calmer than I'd imagined. But we'd always been that way. Calm, together. There was never much fight. We understood each other too well.

Tori and Beck.

We were always Tori and Beck.

I got into my car. I took a deep breath, started the ignition, and drove down my driveway.

Now I was just Tori.

Now he was Beck and Trina, or maybe even Trina and Beck. I think Trina would insist on being first.

I never needed to insist. I was always first. He was kind that way.

Tears finally spilled over as I drove. I only half knew where I was going.

I was just Tori now. It was time to be me. It was time for me to stop being someone's lover, someone's wife, and start being someone.

I wish I knew how.

I found myself driving to the home of the one person who knew exactly what I was going through.

I'd done exactly to her what my sister had done to me.

I buzzed the door to her apartment building.

"What?" her voice sniped from the speaker.

"Jade, it's Tori," I sniffled, "Can you let me in?"


End file.
